Tinya's loss
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: When an incident brings Tinya into a great depression, Jo nah is the one to cheer her up but when he gets the wrong idea from some words the girls say, he might take it a bit far.
1. Story

Tinya's Loss

* * *

Summary: When an incident brings Tinya into a great depression, Jo nah is the one to cheer her up but when he gets the wrong idea from some words the girls say, he might take it a bit far.

* * *

AN: I know I said I would post the next part to black magic but I just had to write this up. In the next two days I should have up two to three more things. Then for a week nothing will be up I am just warning now, that is why I am posting so much now. But enough of me blabbing, on with the show.

* * *

Tinya POV

I just feel awful, I feel as if I have just been shot in the heart several times. I have been crying for hours, my friends are all concerned for me. They do come to check on me and try to make me feel better, but I just don't wanna see them and phase them out, literally. There is only one person I wanna see right now, the one who can make me feel better but also the cause of my pain.

And that is because he is dead.

It hurt too much to think about but it was all I could think about. Especially with the gold metallic objects I was holding as if they were my only link to him and the would disappear if I let go. Ever since it happened just a short while ago.

* * *

Flashback:

We were on Rawl, fighting Dr. Londo by a ridge. He had emitted a frequency thing that caused our rings to not work so we couldn't communicate or fly. I was fighting a beast creature (the ones from crywolf in the lab) by the cliff of the ridge and managed to take him out. But I was so busy with the thing that I didn't notice Londo point some kind of laser at me.

"PHANTOM GIRL, LOOK OUT!" I heard before the speaker pushed me from behind to the ground. I looked up to see it was Timberwolf and he was blasted, pushed off of the ridge, falling the far length down.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched him fall. I was about to jump to see if my flight ring worked in order to save him but Lightning lad grabbed my elbows and kept me in place. Ninjini disabled the laser by throwing a shuriken at it causing it to short circuit. At this the doctor and his minions took their leave.

I kept on trying to wriggle out of the Winathian grasp, tears falling from my eyes and forgetting I could phase out of his grip.

"I'll get Timberwolf." Black rose said floating down the ridge being one of the only legionnaires able to fly without a ring. It took five minutes for her to come up with her hands behind her back, Garth still keeping his grip on me.

"I'm sorry Tinya, he's…" She trailed off, a tear rolling down her cheek. I started to sob a bit but managed to hold it back some.

"I would of brought him up but, it would've taken a while." She added with a sheepish look and I went into full out sobs. "I did manage to salvage these though."

She held out his ring and belt, slightly covered red. I finally managed to get out of Garth's grip and took the objects hugging them to me, sobbing, not able to believe he is gone.

:Flashback

* * *

I can't believe he is dead, and his father was the cause. And that, I would be dead right now if he hadn't pushed me out of the way. I never thought of it this way before but, it is my fault, if I would've just paid more attention than he would still be here. I sobbed even harder and clutched the pieces I have of him closer to me, wishing none of this happened.

* * *

No POV

* * *

"V, stop making food, she won't take it." Merliah said leaning on the island. She, V, Ninjini, Kuro, and Michelle were all in the kitchen. Merliah, Ninjini, Kuro, and Michelle were sitting on the bar stools on the side of the island closest to the door. Venus was on the other side making a bowl of soup, well, a bowl of noodles, all they had was chicken soup and she didn't feel like throwing up.

"Well, maybe hexy can just deliver it, and maybe talk to her, she can't phase him through the floor, he floats." Venus argued stirring the noodles.

"She could just phase herself out." Ninjini added and earned a glare from the green girl.

"Well we can try." She countered putting the soup onto a tray.

"No, you can try, we're just gonna let this pass." Kuro corrected as Venus grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and put it on a tray.

"Well, I am sorry, but I can't stand to see people upset like this. So you guys can sit around and do nothing, but I will try to help." V said and left the room with the tray.

"Man, Tin is taking this whole Brin thing really hard." Merliah stated making the solemn feeling in the room much stronger.

"I have seen this crying since V told me the story abou… never mind." Michelle said and the others decided not to press the matter on any further.

"I can't believe Brin is gone." Ninjini said heavily with a sigh.

"What if he's not dead?" Michelle asked and everyone gave her a skeptical look.

"What do you mean Michelle?" Kuro asked confused.

"I mean what if he is still alive?" Michelle answered but still questioned.

"One can only hope." Merliah responded to which they all agreed.

* * *

Venus and Hexy were walking to Tinya's room, the tray on Hex. Once they get to the door, Venus stops and turns to hex.

"Okay Hex, go in, give Tinya the food, and see if she will talk, got it?" Venus asked hopefully and Hex glowed.

"Goodie." She said and was about to put in the code for Hex to go in when she heard someone call out to her. She saw that it was Jo nah and gave a small wave.

"Hey Jo." She greeted with a smile as he approached.

"Hey Venus, what are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her and Hex.

"Oh, trying to give Tinya some food and try to cheer her up a bit." She answered kinda sheepishly.

"Why is she so upset?" Jo asked.

"You didn't hear about Timberwolf dying, I thought when we got back Garth explained?" V asked confused.  
"Well I did but why is she so upset about this?" He asked once more, kinda already knowing the answer.

"Well, they were best friends, partners, and she did help him with his father." V explained.

"Hey why don't I try to talk to her?" He offered which slightly shocked V. She knew that he liked Tinya, but she also knew Brin liked her, and Tinya liked Brin which was another reason why she was sad. But she was having no luck so it was worth a shot.

"Okay, good luck." Venus said taking the tray from Hexy, giving it to Jo, and putting in the code for Tinya's room. When it opened she and Hex left, and Jo entered.

"Hey Tinya," He greeted and she looked up at him.

"Go away Jo nah." She stated putting her face back into her pillow.

"I just, brought some soup for you." He said and put it on her night stand.

"Thanks, now go away." She said and it was muffled by her pillow.

"Tinya, you gotta get out of here. You know what, why don't I take you out tonight?" He offers and she looks up at him with a questionable look.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You and me, go on a date, to help take your mind off things." He offered with a smile. Tinya thought about it for a moment and came to a shaky idea.

"Okay." She said, putting her face back into the pillow.

"Okay, I'll come back at 8." Jo nah stated and left, leaving Tinya to think about what to do about the date.

* * *

It has been a week since the Timberwolf's passing. They had a memorial service for him three days ago, which Tinya barely cried at. Her and Jo nah have been dating this past week, only gone on four dates, and have not kissed.

Tinya still hasn't gotten over Brin, it is just too hard for her. He is all she can think about, and it makes her feel guilty that she is thinking about another guy while dating Jo nah. But it is just hard for her to not think about.  
They just finished another date, and Jo was walking Tinya back to her room.

"Well, I had a great time tonight, you?" He asked as they approached her door.

"Yeah, it was great." She responded as they stopped at her door. He slowly started to lean down to kiss her, and as he was three inches away,

"Goodnight." she said and entered the code for her room and walked in. He stood there only slightly shocked. Everytime he has tried to kiss her she just left and it was really starting to annoy him. He walked away, going to someone he hoped could help him.

* * *

In the sitting bay, it was half like a party was going on. Michelle, Merliah, and Cham were playing dance central dancing to Double take by Ross Lynch. They moved the table that was in front of the couch and in between the reliner. In the one to the left, Kell-el was there with a bowl of grapes. Venus was in the one across from him reading a holo magazine. On the couch Kuro and Takai were watching their friends dancing.

"Ready?" Kell-el asked his green friend.

"Yup, shot" She said keeping her eyes trained on her reading. He threw the grape over to her and she caught it with her mouth.

For the people playing the game, the song ended and Michelle won.

"Woo-hoo, never underestimate, the kid." Michelle stated walking to the couch and taking a seat next to Kuro.

"Ugh, I need a break, but when we play again I will win." Merliah stated sitting on the couch next to Takai crossing her legs.

"I don't care as long as I get to pick the song." Cham said and sat in between Kuro and Ninjini.

Before the group could continue with game talk, Jo nah walked in and Venus looked up feeling his depressed aura.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he took a seat in between Michelle and herself.

"Tinya is still basically a shut in. She still won't even kiss me." Ultra boy said annoyed, throwing his head back.

"Can you blame her, Brin has only be gone a week, it's just hard for her to forget." Venus said knowing Jo did not like the answer.

"Ugh, I just got to make her forget about him." Jo said and V thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't you do some, big gesture." Venus offered.

"Big gesture? What kind o… I could ask her to marry me." Jo suggested and everyone's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted at once.

"Well you said a big gesture." Jo nah replied.

"By big gesture I meant a fancy date, an expensive outfit, a surprise kiss even, not marriage." Venus cleared but Jo nah was deep in thought.

"I can ask her tomorrow night." He stated and everyone was know glaring.

"Did you not hear Venus?" Kell-el asked motioning to the girl in question.

"I can take her to that new french restaurant downtown." Jo kept on thinking aloud.

"She said no marriage." Cham added to Kell-el's statement.

"I gotta go get a ring." Jo said and got up to leave.

"Are you not hearing us?!" Michelle asked as he left the room.

"You had to say a big gesture didn't you?" Kuro asked glaring.

"What are we gonna do?" Venus asked and everyone thought for a moment.

"Okay, Kell-el, Cham, you try to talk Jo nah out of the whole marriage idea." Ninjini instructed standing up.

"Got it." Cham said and the boys left.

"What do we do?" Merliah asked.

"We go warn Tinya." Ninj stated and the girls got up to warn there friend of what the idiot Jo nah is gonna do.

* * *

Tinya was in her room sitting on her bed looking through some photos of her with Timberwolf. There were some funny moments, some sweet moments, and some embarrassing moments. As she was smiling at them, silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Then out of nowhere, the girls bursted in which totally surprised her.

"Where's the fire?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"Tomorrow, Jo is gonna ask you to marry him." Venus explained looking very unamused.

"What?" Tinya asked with a look of shock.

"We know." Takai.

"He's insane." Michelle.

"V said she should make a big gesture." Kuro.

"And apparently in the boy dictionary that means marriage." Venus.

"I say dump him. The guy is an idiot, get out while you can." Merliah.

"Why did you suggest a big gesture?" Tinya asked just looking forward and not at the girls.

"He wanted to get your mind off Brin." Takai explained calmly.

"Tinya, please say something else, you're starting to scare me." Michelle said to which everyone smiled at but Tinya who had a blank look.

"What are you gonna do Tin?" Kuro asked kinda nervously.

"I'm gonna say yes." Tinya finally said and all of their eyes went wide and in unison they all said "WHAT!"

"When Jo proposes I am gonna say yes." Tinya said again.

"Are you crazy?!" Ninjini asked what everyone wanted to ask.

"No, it's just, it is true I can't stop thinking about Brin. I can't get over him. I can barely eat, barely eat, maybe this could help take my mind off things." Tinya explained.

"Yup, you're crazy." Michelle said and everyone nodded to her statement.

"Okay everyone, out." Tinya said pushing them out and they were protesting until she pushed them out and locked the door behind them.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?" Kuro asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Venus said and an idea came to Merliah.

"Maybe there is, You guys do whatever you can to delay the date, Michelle, you're with me." Merliah ordered and started to go down the hall. Michelle followed happily leaving the girls to think of what to do.

* * *

It is two hours into Jo and Tinya's date. He hasn't proposed yet but planning to do it in a minute.

The guys weren't able to talk him out of it and actually helped him picked out a ring. When they told the girls Kuro hit them in the back of their heads.

For this date, Jo nah is wearing a red shirt, black blazer and, pants and dress shoes. Tinya is wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that ends at her mid thigh with a white sash under her breasts.

Two tables over from them, Venus, Ninjini, and Kuro were there, doing whatever they could to sabotage the date.

Kuro is wearing a sleeveless turtleneck black sweater, a red slanted belt, black jeans and red boots.

Ninjini wearing a sleeveless turtleneck v-neck top, black fingerless gloves that are an inch under her elbows, a red skirt that make a V at the top and ends at her mid thigh, and black knee high boots, and her hair up as it usually is.

Venus wearing a pink tie, a pink strapless dress that ends at her mid thigh, a purple poncho, a purple belt, and pink flats with her hair on her right shoulder.

"Come on guys, we have to keep trying." Kuro encouraged.

"Kuro we have tried a bunch of things, nothing we do will meddle with this date." Takai said taking a sip of ginger ale.

"We have cut the power, make the waiters spill stuff on them, you even had me tele-transport Jo to mars. They fixed the power, got new food and just cleaned the stuff off, and he just came back." Venus stated and took a bite of her salad.

"Maybe Merliah will show up and do something." Ninjini said.

"Oh please, the chances of that happening are really slim." Kuro said and rested her head in her hand, placing her elbow on the table.

"Tinya, I wanna ask you something." Jo stated and the girls all knew that this would not be good(they can hear Jo and Tinya).

Before he could continue, Merliah and Michelle ran down the hallway from the entrance of the restaurant. Tinya was first to see them since her seat was face towards the opening of the hall.

"Guys?" She asked to which Jo nah turned, saw them, and walked over to there table.

"Hey guys." Merliah greeted in a casual tone.

"Oh good, you haven't asked yet." Michelle said looking at Jo nah.

"Well I was about to." He said glaring at the child.

"Okay then, we will be sitting with the others over there." Merliah said and she and Michelle went over to the girls table. They grabbed two extra chairs from a empty table next to them and set them up with the others so they were facing the couple.

"Where have you two been?" Venus asked in a hush tone as the newcomers just smiled at the scene in front of them.

"Just watch." Merliah advised and they did so.

"So, you were gonna ask me something?" Tinya asked.

"Um, yeah," He cleared his throat and took her hands in his. "I know we have only been going out a week, and that you still aren't over Brin, but, I think I have something that might change that…" He trailed off grabbing a small black box from his blazer.

And before he could do or say anymore, Tinya saw Brin come into the entrance.

"Brin?" She said which caught Jo nah off guard. The girls jaws dropped but Merliah and Michelle's who were just beaming with pride.

Brin looked very tired and worn out, but wearing civilian clothing.

"Um, it's Jo nah." He corrected confused.

"No, Brin's behind you." Tinya explained pointing behind him. Jo turned and saw Brin starting to walk towards the table. Well, actually it was more like limping.

Tinya slowly got up, tears forming in her eyes, and she slowly made her way to Brin. It seemed thing were in slow motion as they approached each other. When they were five feet away, Tinya flew to and into him. They embraced each other happy to be in each other's arms. Tinya was very happy that Brin was here, happy he wasn't dead. And the moment was sweet, until…

"WILL YOU FOOLS JUST KISS ALREADY!?" The girls shouted and the new couple looked at them.

"You two like each other, so just kiss already." Michelle exclaimed happily.

"Yeah or we will push your heads together." Merliah threatened in a joking tone.

They looked back at each other very lovingly. Brin brought a hand under Tinya's chin, and gently pulled her up. Their lips met and they sunk into the kiss.

At seeing this, Jo nah got up and walked over to the girls table.

"You guys had to bring Brin here now?" He asked very angrily glaring at the two responsible for this mess.

"Hey if you hadn't been an idiot, you would not be in this situation." Merliah stated eating a cherry tomato from Venus' salad.

After another moment, they ended the kiss, and Tinya excused herself from Brin. She walked over to the girl and Jo nah.

"Um, I'm so sorry about this Jo nah. That wasn't the nicest way to end things. But thanks for cheering me up. I know that's why you asked me out. But now you don't have to anymore. Brin's back and I'm fine now. So thank you." Tinya said and it took every ounce of willpower Jo nah had to not blurt out the truth.

"No problem." He said to which Tinya smiled at.

"Waiter, check please, both tables." Michelle said and the girls just laughed.

"Tin, we will handle the bills, you and Brin vamoose." Merliah said.

Tinya went back to Brin, and they left the restaurant, happy to be with each other.

* * *

AN: I really hope you all have enjoyed this, now, R&R, I love you all, Good night. (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	2. Sequel notice

AN: I have an important announcement to make. But it is not that I am adding more chapter's to this story, its that there will be a one-shot sequel. It is what happened to Brin over the time he was gone and it will be called Brin's loss. I will have it up definitly by the end of the month and I hope you all like it so look out for it and enjoy.


End file.
